


"I Um..."

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Feelings, falling in love with a friend, friends - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a few weeks ago I got a submission from anon about a tragic prompt and I needed to finish the end, I couldn’t just leave it like it was so I fluffed it out and finished it up. Here you are…enjoy. Thanks nonny for the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Um..."

"No, no no no no! Ben! Benedict don't leave me! BENEDICT PLEASE!" I could hear her begging but I couldn't reply, my vision grew black and I slipped away from her...

****

So much I had to tell her, so much I always wanted to say to her. It had been chances for months to tell her just how I truly felt about her. Tonight I was taking her to a charity ball in the city, I asked her just as friends but is it something more between us? My mind was swamped with work as it was and then to add this into the mix it, my head swarmed with ideas and lines and feelings and schedules. The alarm on my phone snapped me back to reality and I picked it up along with my wallet and car keys then headed out the door. I was heading to (Y/N)'s house to pick her up for the ball, I shook with nerves, scratched the back of my head and made my way down the road. (Y/N) only lived about 5 minutes down the road from me and upon arrival at her drive I got out and walked to the door and tapped lightly.

"Coming..." I could hear her coming towards the door, faint clacks of heels on the wooden floors of the foyer. "Hi." She opened the door with a bright smile, one that lit up my world whenever I saw it.

"Hello" I replied softly as I looked from her stunning eyes down to her royal blue gown, her eyes seemed even brighter as I looked back up to them, the royal blue setting them off just perfectly. "You look...um...gorgeous. The dress is beautiful." I shook my head slightly then smiled. "You ready?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I am." Her eyes seemed to twinkle just a little as she turned to grab her clutch from the hall table and then stepped out to the front steps before pulling and locking the door. I took her arm and helped her down the steep front stairs and to my car. 

"Your suit looks amazing, Ben. Very sharp, very handsome." I noticed a little blush on her cheeks and chuckled to myself. 

"Thank you" I replied and felt my own cheeks flush. Opening the door for her and helping her in, closing the door and walking to the driver side and getting behind the wheel. The drive into down took about twenty minutes along country roads and into the busy streets of the city. People were out and heading to the theater or the opera, dinner or to the pubs and clubs of London, traffic was heavy with passing headlights, it had rained earlier in the day, a bright sheen could be seen on the blacktop and the sound of tires on the wet pavement could be heard. (Y/N) and I chatted all the way there, we always were such good friends and found we could talk about anything with ease. Even the most private of subjects, we could talk and laugh like it was nothing. 

Arriving at the venue the valet opened the door for her and I handed him the keys. Walking around the car I took (Y/N)'s arm in mine and walked inside the venue. It was a beautiful hotel ballroom and everyone was dancing and mingling. The ceilings were high and the room was a wonderful ivory and gold. Music played softly enough for conversation but it could still be heard well enough. Stepping into the crowd I took her hand in mine and spun her around into my arms to sway with her. Something about being with her drove me wild, her eyes, her touch, her lips, everything about her made me love her more. Beautiful inside and out and I missed her when she wasn't by my side. How could I know if she felt the same though.

Dancing in relative silence for most of the evening except to make light conversation and chat with friends that were attending.

"Um, (Y/N)...I uh..." I started out to tell her I had feelings.

"Ben, I..." We said at the same time and stopped.

"You go first." I said.

"No, go on." She insisted. We both chuckled and blushed a little before hearing a song we liked so we continued to dance without saying anything else except friendly things.   
A few friends of ours came up and we each got to talking to other people, the ball was almost over and I wanted to tell (Y/N) my feelings before the night was over. I searched for her through the crowd and found her chatting by the bar. 

"(Y/N), I need to talk to you." I politely excused myself into the conversation.

"Not now, I need to talk to Grace about some work." She brushed me off. I left and headed to find someone else to mingle with. About a half hour later (Y/N) came to me. "So sorry, it was important. I hope you understand." I admit I was hurt when she brushed me off earlier but I couldn't stay mad at her forever. 

"I understand." I replied. 

"So, you needed to tell me something?" She looked into my eyes. Those intense eyes could stare straight into your soul and uncover nearly everything. 

"Oh...um. I forgot, I'll remember it in time." I chuckled, trying to change the subject. I couldn't tell her right now. "You ready to leave?" I asked. 

"Yeah." She smiled and we headed out to grab the car and left the city behind to head out to the country once again. 

"You looked beautiful tonight." Glancing over to her I broke the silence that had come over the car. "(Y/N), I um..." She screamed and I looked back ahead, turned the wheel and tires skidded.  
****  
A deer had stopped in the middle of the road just as we came upon it. I screamed and Ben swerved to miss it but we slid off the road straight to a tree. Blackness...

When I came to and looked around I screamed for Ben but I got no answer. I looked over to the driver side and found Ben leaned over to the side, the airbag was covered in blood and he wasn't responding. 

"Ben! BENEDICT!!" I screamed over and over. Still not getting any answer I pushed open my door the best I could and ran to the drivers side to yank on the door. It was badly crushed in but after several tries I got it open and held Ben's neck as straight as I could while pulling him out to the ground. I collapsed to my knees and pulled him into my arms, crying over him, and holding his cheek. 

"Hey, hey Ben...don't leave me. You'll be okay. I'm right here." He was in and out of it but he looked to my face, he still was breathing but it was soft and not strong. I tried to keep a brave face on for him. 

"Help!!!" I screamed out but we were in the middle of the country and not a house very close. "Don't you leave me dammit. I've got so much I need to say." Tears started to form again in my eyes. Ben tried to say something a few times but I shushed him. "Shh, you need your strength. You can't leave me. I have to tell you something. Please Ben, you can't go! Don't dare leave me." I started to sob now. 

"Sorry..." He mouthed. 

"No, nope, you are staying here. I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Ben." I cried over him hard, weeping. 

"I'll wait for you..."Ben grabbed my hand and held it before blacking out. 

 

"No, no no no no! Ben! Benedict don't leave me! BENEDICT PLEASE!" I screamed, sirens came in the distance, growing louder. "Don't leave me..." 

I was kissing his head when paramedics came and tore me away from him. I screamed and tried to get back to Ben but they began to give him CPR and they looked me over before getting me on a stretcher and into the ambulance. 

"Save him!! BEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I screamed as loud as I could before the gave me oxygen and closed the door, pulling off back towards the closer hospital.   
*****  
I woke the next morning in a hospital bed in a lonely, cold hospital room. I looked around but I couldn't move my neck, feeling around it I found a brace. I had several cuts and bruises on my arms and I had a pain in my right leg but the sheet covered it. I closed my eyes and tried to remover the night before, drifting off to sleep I jerked awake and screamed. Horrid memories filled my head immediately. I began to cry as a nurse came in. 

"Ms. (y/l/n), you are in a hospital, you are okay." The nurse tried to assure me. 

"Where is he?" I cried and tried to get up but was held to the bed. 

"You can't get up, you must rest." 

"Where is Ben?!?" I sobbed. 

"He's in the ICU." She said. 

"I have to see him, I must see him." I tried to get up but this time I got out of the bed and the nurse couldn't hold me back. I had to see him. An aid came with a wheelchair and told me that she would take me to the ICU to see him but I had to sit down. 

A short elevator ride later we were heading into the ICU and into Ben's room. He was attached to so many tubes and wires, he never looked so awful and weak as he did lying in that bed. My tears streamed down my face as I was pushed to his bedside and I took his hand. I laid my head down over it and wept on the sheet. 

"I love you. You can't leave me." I cried hard, my body shook. Feeling his hand grip mine I looked up to see him smiling at me softly, his eyes looked to mine. "Ben! Oh god, I'm so sorry..." 

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry..." He spoke at the same time. 

"I love you..." We spoke together.   
****  
We were both out if the hospital by the end of two weeks, I got out after five days but I stayed with Ben until he left. He got stronger everyday, his chest was in a brace due to a few broken ribs and a broken vertebrae that we were assure would heal in time. He had to be in wheelchair until he healed and I agreed to stay at his place to help him get around daily. The day he woke up in the hospital we talked about our relationship and how it would impact us both but we didn't care, our hearts were meant for each other. We've been friends for so long that it was a great feeling to finally be together on another level. Our kisses and nuzzles were amazing and would only get better once we were both healed and free of braces and pills. 

"I love you, I'm sorry I never told you how I felt." I said one night as we sat beside each other on the couch. 

"I love you, I'm sorry. I should have you told you how I felt. We could haven been happier much sooner. I love you and adore you. You are my heartbeat. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have you to come back to. I heard your cries and I held onto your memories and touches, I was determined to crawl back to you. You saved my life." Ben spoke, tears forming in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. My thumbs wiped them away and I looked into his eyes then we both dropped out gazes to each other's lips and I leaned in, pressing my lips to his. It was as if time stopped for a moment as we shared our first kiss. 

Pulling away, we rested our foreheads together, chuckling lightly. 

"You are amazing." I breathed.

"You are beautiful." Ben sighed happily. 

Life would be okay, things would carry on and our relationship could only get better.


End file.
